That Moment of Destiny
by OnlyHere4Puckabrina
Summary: Fate works in mysterious ways, and often without our knowledge. Two very crucial moments in our characters' lives are more connected than you could ever believe!


**It's funny how when you re-read a series, you notice and read into EVERYTHING. Which prompts you to write a story and share it. Like Moth's saying Puck had been gone for more than ten years made me think, "What if the moment Puck had left home was not just a random event, but did in fact have crucial timing in his Fate?" Review to tell me how you like the idea!**

 **Disclaimer, I own nothing but the theory.**

* * *

"Puck, your father would like a word with you."

The young fairy turned to find his mother standing in the doorway of his room. "What does _he_ want?"

Titania's expression was unreadable. "I suggest you go and find out."

* * *

 _A blonde man stood outside a hospital room, arguing with an woman with bright red hair that was starting to go grey._

" _I've made up my mind, Mum. We're leaving Ferryport Landing. I'm not going to have my children involved in this life. Not after Dad."_

" _Henry—"_

" _As soon as this is over, we're moving to New York."_

 _The woman tried to protest again, but this time was interrupted by a nurse, who stuck her head out of the room. "Mr Grimm? Your wife is asking for you."_

* * *

Puck found his father in his sitting room, which had been decorated to look something like a throne room. It was another part of his father's character that he despised. The kingdom was gone! Why did he have to have a throne room? He should have been putting his energy into actually trying to run what was left of his people.

"I have made a decision," Oberon said as Puck stepped into the room, without bothering to greet him.

"I'm shocked," Puck replied sarcastically.

His father narrowed his eyes in annoyance. "Shut up. I have decided to exercise my right of father's privilege."

Puck felt his blood run cold.

* * *

 _A dark-haired woman lay in a bed, the blonde man – Henry Grimm – stood beside her. He squeezed her hand and smiled at her, using his free hand to stroke her swollen stomach. His mother stood opposite him, the argument outside apparently forgotten as she beamed at her daughter-in-law. An old, rake-thin man with watery grey eyes stood beside her, his expression seemingly bored. Only a slight twinkle in his eye and a slight lift at the corners of his mouth showed his true feelings._

 _A doctor joined the group around the bed. "Are you ready, Mrs Grimm? It's time."_

 _Veronica nodded._

* * *

"You will marry Moth."

He had known it was coming, but it still froze him where he stood. His brain worked hard to comprehend what he had just heard, and, finding the answer incomprehensible, he stammered, "…What?" wondering if there was even a chance he had misunderstood.

"You heard me. Your mother tried to insist you would eventually settle down, but you refuse. You are a disgrace, and I can only hope your marriage will give you some semblance of decency."

As usual in his father's presence, Puck felt as though he had been rendered into some sort of stupid, ridiculous creature easily stepped on. But the Trickster King was nothing if not stubborn.

"No."

Oberon's eyes flashed with anger. "What did you say, boy?"

* * *

" _Congratulations, Mrs Grimm. You have just given birth to a healthy baby girl!"_

 _Veronica took her daughter in her arms and cooed at the chubby little face wailing at her. The baby's eyes were screwed up as she cried, but they opened for a moment, giving her family a look at the bright blue colour._

" _Oh, she's beautiful!" Relda gushed._

" _She sure is a feisty one," Henry chuckled, watching his wife trying to calm her screaming child._

" _She is," Veronica agreed warmly. "Aren't you, Sabrina?"_

* * *

The spell was broken. Suddenly rage filled Puck like he had never known before, and he was shouting at his father. "I said NO! I am not going to marry Moth!"

Oberon rose up, his large pink wings spread behind him angrily. "You dare speak that way to me?! I am a king, boy!"

"You're a crazy old man!" Puck shouted back, refusing to be intimidated.

"You will pay for your actions!" Oberon raged.

"Go ahead! Imprison me, banish me; anything's better than getting married to that witch, or being anywhere near you!"

"Have it your way!" the king roared. "You are BANISHED! You are _LIOSTA DUBH_! But believe me, boy, there is nowhere in this city you can hide!"

"I'm not staying in New York," Puck scoffed. "I'm getting as far away from this so-called kingdom as I can. And I don't think you'll want to follow me to Ferryport Landing when you know you can't get back here!"

"GO THEN!"

"Try and stop me!" Puck bellowed back. He turned, his own wings springing from his back, and rocketed out of the room.

* * *

" _Henry, do we really have to leave so soon?" Veronica pleaded as she rocked her baby girl in her arms. Her husband was loading boxes into the back of their car. "Your mother and Mr Canis have hardly spent a day with Sabrina!"_

" _I only stayed this long because you talked me into letting them be there for her birth. If it had been up to me, Sabrina wouldn't have spent a_ second _of her life in this town!"_

 _Veronica sighed, and turned to Relda and Mr Canis, who had come down from the house to say goodbye. Relda gave her daughter-in-law and granddaughter a hug and a kiss, then turned to Henry. He hugged her too, while Veronica gave Canis a hug and a kiss on the cheek._

" _I'm going to do whatever it takes to keep my family safe, Mum," Henry told Relda._

 _Relda could only nod, her eyes filled with tears._

 _Mr Canis patted her shoulder as the two of them watched the car drive away._

 _At the moment it exited the magical barrier encircling the town, a young fairy entered it. Puck looked around as he felt the magic surround him, telling him he wasn't going anywhere soon. And he suddenly had the feeling that what he had come searching for wasn't here after all._

 _He quickly pulled his thoughts away from this depressing frame of mind and focussed on the acres of forest stretched out before him. He grinned. "Now_ this _is a kingdom!" he said to himself. "And no one is going to come looking for me here as long as that barrier stands." He suddenly paused. "Kind of weird just talking to myself though. I need…hmm, an army. Of chimps!" He suddenly found himself flying over a dump, filled with random pieces of junk, including an old toilet. He grinned. "But first, a throne."_

* * *

 **Yay! I finally learned how to add line breaks!**


End file.
